Faschingsparty
by bina-chan
Summary: Es ist Faschingszeit und Yugis Schule plant einen Faschingsball. Eigentlich sollte es eine schöne Zeit sein, doch für Joey stehen schwere Zeiten an. Er und sein Vater werden bald umziehen...


Titel: Die Faschingsparty Teil: 1?  
Autor: bina-chan Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Raiting: PG-14 Warnungen: com, lime, bisschen traurig Pairing: SetoXJoey, eventuell noch weitere.  
Disclaimer: die Figuren gehören uns nicht und wir bekommen kein Geld dafür

Widmung: meiner Band 'Soulfood'! Ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!

Erklärungen:

Yugi, Joey, Tea ,... sind alle 16 (11.Klasse)  
Yami und Seto sind 17 (12. Klasse)  
Yami ist Yugis großer Bruder

7./8. Klasse ist die Unterstufe 9./10. Klasse ist die Mittelstufe 11./12. Klasse ist die Oberstufe

Faschingsparty 1

Es war Februar und somit Faschingszeit. Auch die Schule von Yugi, Seto & Co war damit 'infiziert' und so entschied die Schülervertretung für die Unter-, Mittel- und Oberstufe jeweils eine Faschingsparty zu veranstalten.  
Die 'Kleinen' hatten kein Motto für die Party, also durften sie sich als alles mögliche verkleiden. Am beliebtesten waren Animefiguren und J-Pop-Stars. Die Mittelstufe hatte sich auf "Karibik und Südseeträume" geeinigt und die Oberstufe veranstaltete einen Maskenball, Kostümierung eingeschlossen. Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren.

Unterstufe--------------Mittwoch----------------kein Motto Mittelstufe-------------Donnerstag--------------Karibik und Südseeträume Oberstufe---------------Freitag-----------------Maskenball mit Kostümen

Die Klassen bastelten alle schon eifrig an der Dekoration - und den Ideen für die Kostüme.

"Vergiss es Yugi! Das mach ich nicht! Nur über meine Leiche!" Joey hüpfte wild keifend in Yugis Zimmer auf und ab.

"Ach komm schon! Du bist doch sonst für jeden Scheiß zu haben. So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht! Es ist doch nur ein Kostüm!" Yugi saß auf seinem Drehstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und beobachtete Joeys Herumgehüpfe.

"Ich zieh auf gar keinen Fall ein KLEID an!"

"Mensch Joey! Es ist doch nur für den Faschingsball! Ich verlange doch gar nicht, dass du damit auf der Straße herum spazierst."

"NEIN! N-E-I-N! Nie und nimmer ! NEVER! Forget it!"

"Ach bitte! Ich will doch ungedingt ein Kleid für den Maskenball anfertigen, aber es wäre sinnlos, wenn es dann niemand tragen würde!" Yugi hatte vor einmal Modedesigner zu werden, da es ihm großen Spaß machte Kleider zu entwerfen und anzufertigen.

"Frag doch Tea!"

"Die hat schon ein Kostüm! Übrigens, es war ihre Idee, dass du doch das Kleid tragen könntest. Wir ziehen dir dann eine Perücke auf und Tea schminkt dich."

"HALLO! Hast du mir nicht zugehört? NEIN! Ich ziehe kein Kleid an! Zieh es doch selber an, wenn du unbedingt willst, dass es getragen wird!" Yugi schaute verlegen zu Boden.

"Modedesigner tragen nie ihre eigenen Kreationen", nuschelte er.

"Ach? Und warum nicht?"

"Na, ist halt so!"

"Red keinen Scheiß! Du willst es wegen Bakura nicht anziehen, oder?"

Yugi lief knallrot an. Er hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Der Meisterduellant war schon länger in Bakura verknallt, doch der merkte herzlich wenig davon und Yugi war einfach zu schüchtern um es ihm zu sagen.

"Ich gehe als Pharao verkleidet!", versuchte Yugi die Sache zu überspielen. (Wetten, der hat bei dem Kostüm Hintergedanken...)

"Kannst du nicht eines der Mädchen aus unserer Klasse fragen. Eines hat bestimmt noch kein Kostüm. Sie wäre bestimmt begeistert, da du es ja extra für sie anfertigen würdest."

"Ich möchte aber nicht, dass Irgendjemand mein Kleid trägt, sondern einer meiner Freunde und da alle weiblichen ein Kostüm haben bist es halt du. Bitte Joey!" Yugi sah ihn mit flehenden Blicken an.

Joey war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er fühlte sich total beschissen. Er war zwar standhaft geblieben, aber nun hatte er schon ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen. "NEIN! Du wolltest kein Kleid am Faschingsball tragen und hast einfach nur deine Meinung vertreten. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!" Trotz des mutigen Selbstzuspruches fühlte sich Joey keinen Deut besser. SCHEIßE!

Auf die Aussage, dass Joey auch überhaupt nicht tanzen könne, und er meinte wirklich ÜBERHAUPT 'nicht', hatte Yugi nur abgewunken und meinte für solche Fälle gäbe es Tea. Toll! Aber er hatte es ja geschafft erfolgreich abzulehnen. Jetzt bloß nicht an Yugis enttäuschtes Gesicht denken...

Wärenddessen im Kaiba-Anwesen...

"Ich gehe auf gar keinen Fall da hin! No way! Was soll ich denn bei so einer Kindergartenparty! Ich habe auch überhaupt keine Zeit für so einen Kinderkram, Mokuba!"

Kaiba war alles Recht, um seinen kleinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht auf den Maskenball gehen musste ( musste? Wer hat denn bei euch die Hosen an?) Der Kleine saß auf dem großen Bett in Kaibas Schlafzimmer und sah Seto, der in seinem Sessel vor dem großen Fenster saß, an.

"Dann solltest du dir die Zeit nehmen, Seto! Ein bisschen Spaß kann doch nicht schaden. Das wird bestimmt lustig dort, geh doch hin," versuchte Mokuba, wie vorhin Yugi schon Joey, seinen großen Bruder zu überreden.

"Spaß? Kindergartenparties machen doch keinen Spaß! Unter 'Spaß' versteh ich was anderes!"(was denn?)

Mokuba verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass eher Seto der kleine Bruder war und nicht er. "Mensch, Seto! Du gehst da gefälligst hin!" Kaiba sah seinen kleinen Bruder erstaunt an. Geht's noch? Wer ist hier denn der Ältere? Nun blickte er böse.

"Ups!", nuschelte der Kleine. "Tut mir Leid! Aber es würde dir gut tun mal unter Gleichaltrige zu kommen anstatt immer mit alten Geschäftsleuten die Zeit zu verbringen. Tu's für mich! BITTEE!" Er sah seinen Bruder mit großen Unschuldsaugen an. Sofort zuckte Kaiba zusammen.

"Oh nein! Nicht DIESER Blick! Du weißt, dass ich dir dann nichts mehr abschlagen kann! Mensch Mokuba! Manchmal bist du echt unerträglich." Kleine Tränen sammelten sich in Mokubas Augenwinkel. "Nicht doch, kleiner Bruder!" Jetzt kam Seto langsam wirklich in Bedrängnis...

"OK, ich geh hin! Weißt du, dass das total unfair ist?" Doch das interessierte den Jüngeren herzlich wenig. Freudig sprang Mokuba vom Bett auf und hüpfte auf Kaibas Schoß und umarmte ihn. "Ist ja schon gut, du musst mich nicht gleich erwürgen."

Plötzlich drängte sich Seto eine Frage auf. Was sollte er überhaupt anziehen? (Haha, nicht nur wir Mädchen haben das Problem! Übrigens Seto, du musst dich verkleiden, falls du es vergessen hast!)

Als Joey die Tür öffnete, bemerkte er, dass sein Vater ausnahmsweise schon zu Hause war. Er arbeitete als Redakteur bei der Zeitung. Der Blonde mochte seinen Vater recht gern und fand es schade, dass sie so wenig Zeit miteinander verbrachten, da seine Eltern geschieden waren und er deshalb meistens allein zu Hause war.

Joey ging in die Küche, es duftete nach Essen. Aber nicht nach irgendeinem Essen. PFANNKUCHEN!

Sein Vater stand vor dem Herd und hielt eine Pfanne in der Hand. Er bemerkte Joey und strahlte ihm entgegen. "Hi Joey! Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gemacht!" Joey setzte sich voller Vorfreude an den Küchentisch. "Danke Dad! Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?" "Aber sicher! Wir haben einen Grund zum feiern! Ich bin versetzt worden! Wir ziehen in drei Wochen nach Nagoya1! Freust du dich?"

Ende Teil 1

1 Ohne Witz, die Stadt gibt's wirklich! Aber ich hab auch an Chiaki gedacht

Naja, leichte Abänderungen, die aber eindeutig notwendig waren.  
Ich wusste nämlich überhaupt nicht, wie ich hätte weiter schreiben sollen.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch soweit. Bis Teil 2!

Und bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis! (- leises Stimmchen: Sowas nennt man 'fishing for compliments'! Ich: na und?)

eure bina-chan 


End file.
